What happened?
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Pewdiepie and his bro's(plus the actual bro) are some how in the world of Fma, or Fullmetal alchemist. How will they get back? Rated t for Ed's potty mouth


**Here I will describe what pewdiepie's bros look like;**

**Stephano has his usual Egyptian attire, but is not golden, he does have gold eyes and blond hair though.**

**Mr. Chair wears a dark green sweater vest, over a light green collar shirt with green pants. His eyes and hair are brown, and he wears glasses, along with a green beret. **

**J****ennifer wears a black shirt with black pants and black shoes. Her eyes are an onyx color and her hair is black, she wears one single pink bow in her hair.**

** Piggeh has a tattered brown sweater with no sleeves, showing his scratched up arms, that exposes the muscle tissue under it. His hair is a dark pink with pig ears on top, and his tail comes out of his deep blue jeans. His one eye is a sea green, and the other eye is gone.**

**The bro wears a cover on his head, with the facial expression of the "original"(amnesia version) of himself, but it changes it's expression with his mood. His face has two scars, each on the other sides of his eyes, and bandages, or wires if you like, on the top part of his body, exposing his stomach, around his.. um private area then climbing down both his legs. His eyes are green and his claws are still sharp as ever.**

**Pewdiepie, you don't need me to describe him, just know he is wearing the headphones**

_**TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

Pewdie walked through the strange town, he didn't know where he was, nor did he care. At least he still had his bro's. Stephano, piggeh, Jennifer(unfourtionaly), Mr. Chair,and the bro.

They were wandering around the whole town, and people eyed them strangely, as if he didn't belong, like he was a god-forsaken barrel. They turned right on one corner, then piggeh broke the silence.

"So, uh, where are we?" He had his arms behind his head, and his one good eye looked around in awe, but not at the sights, at the ladies. Stephano gave him one good smack on the head, his golden eyes glaring.

"We traveled so far, and you ask that question, we don't even know." Stephano tried to keep his voice calm, but it wasn't really working. Piggeh rubbed his head and winced at the pain.

Jennifer skipped up ahead, up to the pace of pewdie and clung onto his arm. "I don't care where we are, as long as im with pewds~!" She sang out, clutching on pewdie's arm slightly tighter. Pewdie groaned and placed an arm on her face, attempting to push her off. "FUCK OFF JENIFFER!" He yelled, many people turned their way, and stared at the odd group of people. Piggeh blew kisses at the girls, making them blush. Mr. Chair sighed and started cleaning his glasses.

"We shouldn't be making a ruckus, bad enough I don't have my tea, but I don't want to attract unwanted attention." The bro growled lightly to that, agreeing, and glared at all the people staring and also growled, making them quickly turn away, sweating a bit.

"Nice job bro." Mr. Chair calmly said, giving a light smile, the bro grunted in response. They started looking around themselves, they noticed how the people wore strange clothing, and the cars they drove were... Quite strange, to say the least, like they were old models. They really didn't fit in, and most of them noticed how these people looked at THEM like freaks, but mostly they were staring at the bro.

"Where should we go?" Jennifer asked when the turned another corner, she clutched pewdie's arm tighter from fear.

"JENNIFER! YOUR HURTING ME!" Pewdie yelled, but the other's ignored him.

"Hm.. There's a library..." Mr. Chair said, he pointed at a building, and the others followed his gaze.

"As long as I can practice my sexual moves, im good~" Piggeh stated, he gave a wink to Stephano.

"Dont even start,piggeh." Stephano closed his eyes and pinched his nose.

"You love me Stephano~" Piggeh made a duck face**(-3-) **and winked once again, earning a groan from Stephano.

"Holy- I didn't know you two were a thing!" Pewdie clamed in surprise, he gave Stephano a wink, "You couldn't resist that sexy beast, eh Stephano?" He giggled like a little school girl, and Stephano just walked up to him, giving one loud smack.

"Don't you start" Pewdie rubbed his now sore head.

* * *

The Elric brothers, Alphonse and Edward, were at the library, they were looking for ANY kind of lead to the philosopher stone. They were nosed deep in the books, until someone sat at the table across from them. They were strange people. One had something covering their ears, but it wasn't earmuffs. The only girl was clutching on this guys arm. Another had pink hair, rotting skin on his arms and PIG ears, while another had long claws. One had golden hair, and was wearing something that covered his head, while the last had a beret and glasses.

Strange people in deed..

For the most part, both parties stayed quiet, each taking an occasional glance at each other, I mean, why wouldn't they, to pewdie's gang, the looked pretty strange, a pipsqueak with an amour suit. It took ALL of pewdie's self restraint to not knock of the armor's head, yelling "I DONT TRUST YOU!". He kept tapping his fingers, glancing at the books, and fiddling with his head phones, he really didn't trust that armor, but Mr. Chair said not to make a scene, and he was pretty sure yelling would cause a scene.

It didn't take long until pewdie passed out from boredom. He snored lightly, drooling a bit in his sleep. Stephano shook his head and stood up. "Lets go." He said to everyone else present at the table The others nodded, knowing what happens when pewdie sleeps.

They vanish

Not vanish,per say, but the turn misty and enter pewdie's brain, staying there until he wakes up. This process usually happens 2-5 minutes after pewdie sleeps.

They all stood up, leaving the books open and walked out of the library, Stephano caring pewdie.

* * *

"Strange people, huh al?" Edward whispered to his younger brother, Al nodded, making a slight clanging noise with the armor head.

"Brother, I think two were chimeras" Al said, a bit of worry in his voice.

"C'mon" Ed stood up from his chair and started walking out the library, Al following behind. The followed the strange group until they reached an alleyway, the stayed around the entrance and watched the whole ordeal.

Stephano dropped pewdie and stretched his back, letting out a small groan. "Not what I used to be" He muttered.

"Well Stephano, pewdie hadn't visited us in a long time, why we're even here is strange." Mr. chair pointed out, cleaning his glasses and giving a frown.

"C'mon guys, no need to fight~" Piggeh gave a small smile and wrapped both arms around Mr. chair and Stephano.

" H-hey, guys?" Jennifer said quietly

"Grrr..." The bro growled and hung his head.

"I know, you miss chasing him." Stephano gave a frown. "Well, its about time to go, correct?"

"But guys.." Jennifer tried again, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Screw this, im practicing my sexual moves, yeah~" (Just guess who.)

"Piggeh, stop rapeing the barrels." Stephano glared, and slapped him once again on the head

"Im just doing what he assigned me." Piggeh pointed to pewdie, and rubbed his head with his other hand.

"GUYS!" Jennifer yelled, she was usually so quiet around them, unless pewdie was awake.

"Yes Jennifer?" Mr. chair turned to the only girl, raising an eyebrow. Jennifer cleared her throat and fiddled with her fingers

"W-well... The statue we saw earlier..." She walked around the corner, then gave a small frown,pointing at both brothers.

"SHIT" Edward cursed loudly


End file.
